The Long Journey Home
by NightAngel4.5
Summary: this story is about inuyasha and kagome trying to escape the clutches of naraku. rated for some bloody violence.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha!!

By: negima54321

**The Long Journey Home**

One very long time ago in the Feudal Era, there were 4 people named Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and a girl from the present day world, Kagome. They were traveling on a long journey to kill their arch-enemy, Naraku. One day, Miroku and Sango died. They both were killed by Naraku. Inuyasha tried to get revenge for them, but Naraku saw one look at how Inuyasha was mad and he fled to gain even more strength than what he has. Since then, Inuyasha and Kagome have been traveling to find a way to kill Naraku once and for all. Thus leads us to the point in our story…

Inuyasha and Kagome are now in A.D. 1550 Kyoto. It has been one month since the terrible deaths of Miroku and Sango. In the city, Inuyasha and Kagome stopped by one of the local Passerby's Houses (which it will be referred to as a motel). There, they took a room so they could have a place to sleep through the night.

At the time when the sun was rising, Inuyasha woke up to the horrific smell of blood. He jumped up, ran out of the motel, and stopped about 5 feet away from it. There he stood in amazement as he saw thousands of dead people on the ground. They were covered with blood. Some of the bodies he saw had internal organs surrounding them. Inuyasha stared in shock for a few seconds. There was only one thought he was thinking at that moment. Naraku.

Inuyasha ran back inside the motel. He went to his room and woke up Kagome. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him. "It's Naraku. He's attacked the village! Come on. We need to get going!" he answered her. Kagome got up, and ran out of the motel with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Kagome were about 50 ft away from the motel when Kagome stopped. Inuyasha stopped also and asked Kagome "What's wrong?" She answered "I sense sacred jewel shards. I feel them coming closer every second. I think Naraku is heading this way!" Then at that moment, they hear and see a large explosion about 200 yards away from them. They both start running.

"Get on my back, Kagome!" Inuyasha tells her. "Why?" she answers. "You're going to slow. At this rate he'll catch up to us in no time. So get on my back!" Inuyasha tells her like if she doesn't do what he says, he'll force her to do it. "Ok, I will." Kagome mildly yells to him. She gets on his back. He immediately starts running as fast as he can. Inuyasha thinks to himself "Man, I can't see Naraku but I can smell his scent everywhere."

Inuyasha keeps running while Kagome is on his back. They eventually make it to a deep woods. Once entering the woods, Kagome says to him, "Slow down Inuyasha. I can't sense any jewel shards anymore." "I can't smell him either. It must be the woods. This wooded area has a weird scent in it. I'll slow down, but I'm going to be very cautious." Inuyasha replies.

Inuyasha slowed down and eventually came to a stop. Kagome got off Inuyasha's back. "We must have outrun him." Inuyasha says, "Let's keep walking just in case he comes back." They start walking the way that Inuyasha was running.

Suddenly Inuyasha hears a large noise in the distance. He hears it coming closer. "Kagome, get down!" Inuyasha screams. Kagome ducked. Right then, one of Naraku's demonic arms comes in from around the trees and pierces Inuyasha in the heart. He spits out a mouth full of blood. He falls to the ground with blood oozing from his wound. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screams. She rushed over to Inuyasha's side to comfort him. With his last amount of breath, Inuyasha managed to say to Kagome. "Kagome… I love you… please… always remember that…" Then he departed from his life. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screams again. "Ha! Ha! Ha!" Kagome hears from the distance. Suddenly, Naraku approaches. "I have finally killed you, Inuyasha!" Naraku says to the dead half-demon. "You fiend! I'll kill you!" Kagome told him with tears coming down her eyes. She then grabs her bow and an arrow and pulls the arrow back so it is ready to be shot. But before she is able to shoot the arrow, Naraku takes one of his demonic arms and pierced Kagome in the heart. Kagome spits up an amount of blood. She falls on top of Inuyasha so where she is facing him. With her last amount of breath, Kagome sputters "I love you too Inuyasha… and I will always love you, even in the afterlife." Then, Kagome closed her eyes and departed to the next life.


End file.
